


But the arms of the ocean delivered me

by Impossiblefangirl0632



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Beach House, Campfires, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Photographer Ben Solo, Walks On The Beach, Writer Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossiblefangirl0632/pseuds/Impossiblefangirl0632
Summary: Ben and Rey return to their favorite place on Earth. Just pure domestic fluff.Written for the Wholesome Reylo Content moodboard exchange.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 62





	But the arms of the ocean delivered me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustDyadThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDyadThings/gifts).



> Moodboard by [NotADrizzleButAHurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotADrizzleButAHurricane/pseuds/NotADrizzleButAHurricane)

_ And the arms of the ocean are carrying me _

_ And all this devotion was rushing out of me _

_ And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me _

_ But the arms of the ocean delivered me _

\---

The moon’s reflection rippled on the waves that came gently into shore. Their tiny section of beach held few plants, just the occasional tuft of stubborn reedy grass poking through the sand and the stones. The night air was brisk but the sounds of the waves rolling across the pebbles made it worth it. 

Rey rubbed her hands down her shins trying to warm them a bit. She’d been sitting on their little wood porch for a while now after she’d woken up from a bizarre dream that lingered just out of reach. Her watch glared up at her accusingly, 2:54 AM. She rubbed her eyes and carded through the tangled mess of her hair at the back of her neck.

The steps creaked when she stood. After wiping the sand from the soles of her feet, she snuck quietly through the kitchen and teased their bedroom door open. 

One of the first things she’d learned about her husband was that he refused to sleep with the door open after a traumatic experience with certain drunk family members.

The moonlight fell in beams onto the bed through the tiny openings between the blinds revealing a gently snoring Ben. Rey shook her head fondly, she so rarely got to see him while he was asleep. 

She slipped under the covers and cuddled up to his broad back sighing at the warmth. When her cold feet found the backs of his calves he whimpered a little and tried to curl his legs further in. 

“You are a heat-seeking missile,” He grumbled sleepily.

“And you love me anyway,”

“Yes, I do.”

\---

Ben’s alarm went off far too soon. Rey groaned and pulled the quilt over her head.

The awful noise was silenced but she still didn’t move from her pocket of warmth. 

“Rey,” he shook her shoulder slightly. No response. 

Ben rolled his eyes for his own benefit and swung his legs out of bed as he heaved a dramatic sigh. “Well, I guess Rey doesn’t want sunrise campfire breakfast, oh well more for me…”

Before he could stand though Rey’s leg shot out from under the sheets and hooked around his waist.

“Campfire breakfast yes. Sunrise no,” Her voice came out muffled, probably because her face was still shoved into the pillows.

Instead of responding Ben grabbed Rey’s ankle in one hand and began mercilessly tickling her foot with the other.

Rey twisted out of his grasp and bolted upright trying not to laugh. “That’s cheating!”

Ben laughed and leaned over to kiss her forehead. “Good morning grumpy.”

Rey rolled her eyes but her smile ruined the effect. She tilted her head up to kiss him properly. 

“Good morning” She yawned widely, making Ben laugh again.

She got out of bed and pulled on a discarded sweater from the night before. “How long until sunrise?”

\---

By the time the first hints of dawn were starting to creep over the horizon, Rey had eaten three sausages and was working on roasting a chunk of potato over a bed of hot coals.

She didn’t turn when the screen door slammed shut and the stairs creaked beneath Ben. He handed her a cup of coffee over her shoulder.

She wedged her roasting stick between two rocks to grab the mug with a murmured ‘thank you’.

He sat down next to her taking care to avoid getting sand anywhere near the camera hanging from his neck. He cradled his own coffee, the matching mug looked tiny in his hands compared to hers. After a few sips, he set the cup down on a nearby flat rock and picked up the camera from his lap and fiddled with a few settings. 

He twisted to take a candid picture of Rey just as she raised the cup to her lips. The click of the shutter sounded unnaturally loud in the stillness of the morning. 

Used to being his test subject, Rey kept staring into the middle distance, merely blinking in acknowledgment. 

They sat in comfortable silence listening to the crackling of the fire and rushing of the waves. As dawn progressed, birdsong joined the gentle sounds of the morning. 

\---

The benefits of being a writer and a photographer meant that they could work anywhere and when the noise and bustle of the city became too much (which was often) they could come to the old beach house which, by more judging eyes, would more accurately be called a shack.

They didn’t care though--it was cozy and quiet. The fact that the nearest humans lived four miles away didn’t hurt either.

By midday, the sun had fully risen casting its warmth on Rey’s already freckled shoulders. When the wind tried to make off with Ben’s wide brim hat, Rey laughed as he snatched it out of the air and jammed it back onto his head. 

Growing up in the desert had left Rey used to the sun, but Ben with his pale skin and perpetually rainy childhood burned within approximately 10 seconds.

The hat had been a joking gift from when they were dating. Rey had fully expected him to toss it in the bin the moment he got home but had been pleasantly surprised and a little touched when he not only kept it but wore it anytime he had to be out in the sun.

They came to a stop in a little alcove create by boulders that had tumbled down the cliff long ago. He shifted their clasped hands so their fingers were interlocking. “Do you remember the first time we came here?”

Rey bent down without breaking contact and picked up a smooth flat rock, she ran her thumb along the edge as she reminisced. 

“The first time legally or the real first time?” She asked with a smirk. 

She stepped forward with a slight bend in her knee and expertly threw the pebble out into the waves and watched it skip four times before sinking beneath the water.

Ben scoffed in competitive derision and stooped to pick up his own pebble.

“The real first time.”

Rey was tempted to keep holding on to his dominant hand but her sense of fairness won out in the end. 

“It was our first kiss, of course, I remember.” 

Two sets of eyes followed the little stone as it skipped 6 times.

“I was so mad at you. How could anyone be so handsome yet so frustrating.”

“At least I wasn’t the one who...” Ben paused and scrunched his nose trying and failing to avoid awkward phrasing, “...stormed off only to get stuck in a storm.”

Rey snickered while she searched for her next rock to skip.

Ben flicked her arm playfully, “There’s a reason you’re the writer, not me.”

“True, on both accounts. You were still the one that chased after me into said storm. I never thought I’d be dry again with how soaked we were. And then there was this tiny old run-down house.”

Ben beat her finding a new stone but it skipped only once before plunking into the water.

“So naturally you picked the lock. And we were stuck for hours.”

Rey sent her stone flying out into the waves. At an impressive 9 skips, she was the clear victor. 

“Do you remember who moved first after we finished trading insults?” She threw a vaguely suggestive smirk in his direction.

He raised an eyebrow and dropped his newly acquired rock to move behind her caging her in with his arms. 

He bent his head to whisper into her neck, “If memory serves I’m pretty sure I swept you off your feet and kissed you senseless until you admitted that I wasn’t quite the scruffy-looking nerf-herder you thought I was.”

“Pshh! As if!” Despite her mock offense, she made no move to leave the comfort of his embrace, “I clearly remember backing you up against that moldy old counter and kissing you in between calling you a scruffy-looking nerf-herder.”

He tucked her head under his chin. “Hmm, maybe you’re right. I guess my memories going in my old age,” He teased.

She tilted her head back to glare up at him. “You’re 34 Ben.”

“Clearly going the way of the dinosaurs.”

“You’re so morbid sometimes.”

“Says the acclaimed horror novelist.”

Ben broke first, busting out into laughter, Rey followed half a second behind. 

She twisted around and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I love you,” she mumbled into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head tenderly, “I love you too”

\---

That night they laid out on the sand under a multitude of stars and an old blue quilt.

In between whispered words of devotion and plans for the future Rey raised their clasped hands to her lips, kissing his knuckles softly.

“Ben?”

“Rey.” 

Rey reveled in the sound of her name on his lips, even after all this time.

“Happy anniversary.”

He smiled softly, “Happy anniversary sweetheart.”


End file.
